Alice e o Chapeleiro
by Lonely Looney
Summary: Essa história é baseada numa cena do filme "Alice Através do Espelho" da Disney. É a parte em que Alice vai à casa do Chapeleiro porque ele está doente, discutir assuntos pessoais. É o filme de 2016, o novo. Aí eu fiz uma paródia. Se alguém shippa o Hatter e a Alice da Disney e assistiu ao segundo filme, eu recomendo :3


Alice engoliu em seco. Ela não sabia o que esperar. Mas o Chapeleiro Maluco era seu melhor amigo, então, ela moveria o universo para ajudá-lo.

Ela bateu à porta da casa dele e ele berrou:

\- Vá embora! Você não pode entrar!

\- Chapeleiro, sou eu! Alice!

Ele _imediatamente_ abriu a porta.

\- Alice! Você é você!

Oh, Deus, a forma como ele olhava para ela...

 _Não, ela jamais deveria confundir as coisas._

Mas ela sentia seu coração pulsar só de ouvir a voz dele, ao olhar para aqueles cabelos vermelhos, olhos verdes imensos, lábios rosados cheios e aquela face que parecia estar perpetuamente maquiada.

\- E você está aqui! – ele a puxou num abraço. Íntimo. Apertado.

Alice sentiu todas as suas partes femininas acordando naquele momento e reagindo, para piorar.

 _Droga._

\- Você é você, não é? – ele a segurava, olhando desconfiado.

E começou a tocá-la, seu rosto, seus ombros, seus braços, a girá-la... E a cabeça de Alice também estava girando. Ainda bem que ele estava usando luvas.

Ou não. Por que ele estava usando luvas? Ela amava os dedos pinicados e machucados dele, que ostentavam ainda um dedal.

\- Sim, Chapeleiro! – ela respondeu alegremente.

\- Ótimo. Você é a única.

O coração de Alice ia saltar pela sua garganta. _Essa frase..._

Ele a puxou para dentro de sua casa com um design tão maluco quanto ele e, com um sorriso ingênuo sem nem imaginar as coisas indecentes que Alice estava pensando, disse, se repetindo:

\- Mas você sempre foi, Alice. E por isso eu sei que você acreditará em mim.

Alice queria ataca-lo, mas em vez disso, apenas falou, efusiva:

\- Senti sua falta, Chapeleiro!

\- É minha família, Alice.

\- Sua família?

\- Sim. Minha família.

E ele a levou a um cômodo onde havia um quadro de pessoas todas ruivas, incluindo o Chapeleiro.

\- Perdida há muitos anos... – ele continuou. – Ou eu achava.

Então, dentro de dentro de uma caixinha, ele retirou algo costurado, um chapeuzinho.

\- Olhe. Achei isto. O primeiro chapéu que eu fiz. Achei que o tivesse jogado fora há muito, muito tempo.

Alice, sem querer tirar o raciocínio do Chapeleiro mas se sentindo um pouco mais corajosa, disse:

\- Posso ficar com ele?

Ele a olhou de forma estranha.

\- É uma lembrança importante para mim. – ele o abraçou.

\- Bem, não me culpe por tentar. – ela jogou as mãos para cima.

Ele pareceu ponderar, numa luta interna.

\- Tudo bem. Se é para minha Alice, eu dou.

Alice estava tremendo. Inclusive quando ele dizia "minha Alice".

\- Obrigada Chapeleiro! Não sabe o quanto isso é importante pra mim!

E ela deu-lhe um beijo na bochecha.

Ele tocou a face beijada, corando.

\- Bem, voltando ao assunto da minha família. Se esse chapéu que costurei sobreviveu... Minha família também deve ter sobrevivido...

Alice mordeu o lábio inferior.

\- Mas Chapeleiro isso é-

\- Eu achei que não fosse digno do nome Hightopp. Meu pai era um homem muito severo. Tivemos uma briga terrível. Eu nunca disse que sentia muito quando tive a chance.

Alice olhava para ele com tristeza e o coração apertado.

\- Mas isso significa que posso consertar tudo! – ele concluiu.

\- Chapeleiro... – ela se aproximou dele com cautela. – Sua família, uh...

\- Você... _Acredita_ em mim, não é, Alice?

\- Eu quero. Juro.

Lá estava ela. Naquele dilema.

Ele caiu na poltrona, desesperado, mais pálido que já era.

\- Chapeleiro, você não está bem! O que posso fazer?

\- Mas é claro... Minha Alice, pode trazer minha família de volta.

Alice ficou embasbacada com essa afirmação.

\- Chapeleiro, o problema é que... Sua família morreu... Há muito tempo... Você mesmo me disse.

O Chapeleiro a olhou com espanto e parecia não processar a informação.

\- Ninguém pode trazê-los de volta. - ela falou, pesarosa.

\- Ninguém além de você. – ele insistiu.

Ela via a infelicidade na expressão dele e a Fé que ele depositava nela.

\- Sinto muito mas... É impossível...

E Alice usara a palavra que mais odiava no mundo.

Então, algo aconteceu. O Chapeleiro parecia estar sofrendo algum tipo de colapso.

Sua expressão se tornou assustadora e monstruosa.

\- _Você... Não é você._

E ele a puxou da cadeira pelo braço e a arrastou até a porta.

\- Chapeleiro por favor!

\- Saia daqui! – ele já voltava ao normal gradualmente e estava abrindo a porta – Eu não sei quem você é!

E a colocou porta afora.

\- Você não é minha Alice.

Mas antes que ele a fechasse, ela colocou um dos pés.

\- Não vai me trancar pra fora! – e ela entrou na casa de novo.

E se atirou em cima dele, beijando-o nos lábios. Eles eram tão macios quanto pareciam e tinham gosto de morango.

Ele olhava para ela, perplexo.

\- Antes que me mande embora, eu e você temos umas contas a acertar, Chapeleiro.

Ela o agarrou de novo, e ficou satisfeita ao perceber que o coração dele estava tão acelerado quanto o dela e havia algo a mais... Que ela podia sentir encostando em sua coxa.

\- Abra a boca. Vamos, mais. – ela disse a ele, que ofegava e assentiu. – Ela enfiou a língua entre os lábios dele e ele se assustou.

\- Alice... Minha Alice... – ele segurou os cabelos dela, firme, como se estivesse fazendo uma pergunta.

\- Há tempos quero fazer isso... – ela falou. – Não se segure, Chapeleiro. Me toque. – Ele foi arrancando as luvas e ela foi se despindo daquele vestido de moda chinesa que estava usando e restou só o espartilho e as anáguas.

\- Preciso de ajuda para tirar isso – ela disse solene, se referindo ao espartilho.

Maldito espartilho. Ela nunca usava, resolveu usar logo agora, de tanto que sua mãe insistira.

Ele começou a desamarrar, mas parou.

\- Estou muito nervoso, minhas mãos tremem muito.

Ela o beijou de novo, louca, faminta. Pensando no navio que perdeu, na sua independência, tudo. Mas enfim, não queria pensar em nada além de Tarrant Hightopp. Talvez ficasse por lá, no País das Maravilhas.

\- Beije-me de volta. Use sua língua. Toque a minha.

Ele tentava. Era como se fosse o Paraíso. Ele a carregou para o sofá da sala.

Alice amava as mãos de Tarrant. Ela colocou uma delas sob sua anágua e, como ele não saberia exatamente o que fazer, Alice o guiou. Quando ela atingiu o clímax, o Chapeleiro ficou encantado. Ele nunca pensou que fosse ver nada tão fascinante e lindo.

Ela começou a despi-lo, mas ele a parava a cada minuto.

\- Você não precisa ter vergonha de mim.

Ele era incrivelmente lindo. Parecia um doce. E não conseguia tirar-lhe o espartilho. Demorou uma eternidade, mas os dois amantes estavam usando apenas a si mesmos para se cobrir.

E agora ele sabia parecer o que fazer.

Quando ele a penetrou, Alice soltou um alto gemido, sentindo-se tão bem que esquecera-se de todos os seus problemas. Os dois se mexiam em uníssono e ele a beijava, tremendo, levitando, os dois sentindo sensações que lhes eram novidade.

Eles atingiram o ápice juntos, agarrados um ao outro, em cumplicidade.

Ao terminar, o Chapeleiro, ainda em êxtase e ofegante, perguntou:

\- Onde aprendeu a fazer essas coisas incríveis?

Ela riu e tocou-lhe a face, respondendo:

\- Livros.

\- Nossa. Acho que nunca li o suficiente. – ele gargalhou.

\- Chapeleiro... Podemos formar nossa própria família.

Ele a beijou na testa e abraçou.

\- Pensei a mesma coisa.

Os dois se aninharam no sofá e só tinham pensamentos um pelo outro.


End file.
